The present invention relates generally to grain dryers and more particularly to a metering conveyor for use with grain dryers.
Continuous flow grain dryers generally include a column of drain which flows by gravity between parallel perforated walls. Heated air is forced through the perforated walls, thereby drying the grain. A metering system is generally incorporated in the lower portion of the grain dryer. The metering system is typically coupled to a control system that controls the discharge rate of grain exiting the dryer. Typically, it is desirable to dry grain to a preselected moisture content for storage or use. In order to attain a target moisture content for grain discharged from a grain dryer, the grain discharge rate should be accurately controlled.
Modular rectangular grain dryers can be supplied in varying lengths to accommodate various volumetric flow rates of grain, depending upon demand. A single discharge within a modular grain dryer requires that the grain discharge or metering rate be adjustable for the modular dryers in order to ensure a uniform moisture content of grain that is dried. Typically, rectangular grain dryers utilize metering rolls with an auger beneath to meter the grain from the dryer. What is therefore needed is an adjustable discharge conveyor for a modular grain dryer.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, an adjustable conveyor for a grain dryer is disclosed. In one form, the present invention provides a grain dryer that includes spaced apart inner and outer walls defining a chamber for directing grain therethrough and further defining a grain discharge opening between lower edges of the walls. A horizontal shelf is disposed adjacent the discharge opening for receiving grain from the chamber and a trough is disposed below the shelf for receiving grain from the shelf. The grain dryer further includes a conveyor including a paddle configured to push grain through the trough in a second direction, a scooper assembly configured to travel in a first direction over the shelf and used to meter grain from the shelf to the trough, and a blocker assembly is configured to prevent grain flow from the discharge opening.
In another form, the present invention provides a grain dryer that includes spaced apart inner and outer walls defining a chamber for directing grain therethrough and further defining a grain discharge opening between lower edges of the walls. A horizontal shelf is disposed adjacent the discharge opening for receiving grain from the chamber and a trough disposed below the shelf for receiving grain from the shelf. A conveyor to move a carrier along a fixed path. The carrier is configured to accept a scooper bracket, or a blocker panel. A scooper bracket is used to meter grain from the shelf to the trough and a blocker panel is configured to prevent grain flow from the discharge opening.
In yet another form, the present invention provides a method of manufacturing a metering conveyor system that includes providing a drive mechanism having a plurality of carriers attached thereto, wherein each carrier is configured to attach to either a scooper panel or a blocker panel, selecting a distance between a plurality of scooper panels, attaching the plurality of scooper panels to the drive mechanism at intervals equal to the selected distance, and attaching at least one blocker panel to the drive mechanism between the plurality of scooper panels.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.